


Soulmate AU Compilation

by AwokenMonster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly short and fun, Symbol tattoo represents your soulmate, soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: A series of one-shots set in a different soulmate AUWarning: Lots of shipping, possible sex, swearing and violence. Not rated yet cause I don't know what I wanna do with it.





	1. The Microphone And The Dollar Bill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HU_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I'm planning on doing a fuckton of soulmate AUs from HU_Shipper's list she gave me a looong time ago so yeah, that's this. If there's an AU you like, you can tell me about it but it might already be on the list. Also, I'm working on an HU Infinity War AU with the summary "What if half of the universe meant half of HU as well?" so that's a fun little one-shot for us Marvel-HU fans. Still working on To Own A Seraphim as well because I fucking love crafting my own world in it. Enjoy!

_Soulmate AU; You have a symbol tattooed on your skin that resembles your soulmate like a butterfly for J3T, a bandana for Charlie for example._

 

“Do you have your soulmate tattoo yet?”

Jay glared at Johnny. “Yes.”

“Really?! What is it?”

The gas masked rapper sighed annoyed. “I don’t wanna talk about it. I really really fucking don’t wanna talk about it because the tattoo is awkward as hell.”

“What? Is it a vagina?”

Jay shook his head. “No but it’s bad. What’s yours anyway?”

“It’s a microphone. I don’t know what that means. Maybe they love music? Maybe they’re a singer?” Johnny wondered.

They lay in the grass, enjoying the afternoon sun on a night off. Matt, Funny and Deuce went out to go get wasted at a bar. Johnny had only requested for them to bring Deuce home in one piece. The singer drank himself to pieces whenever they were out to get shitfaced.

Only Charlie had joined them but the man was texting heavily while shielding the screen from the sun. One of his parents had fallen ill when they’d left for tour so they understood his constant need to be connected to them through the phone. He sighed when he looked up from the screen. “I don’t know why you’re worried about the tattoo, Jay. It’s awkward but it still represents something about your soulmate.”

“True but if that represents my soulmate, it’s… uhm… still weird”, Jay chuckled and Charlie shrugged. “Mine’s pretty indecisive.”

“What is it?”

“A dollar bill”, Charlie sighed. “Must be a rich person, huh?”

“Guess so. Or a poor one if it’s a single dollar bill?”

“Fuck, hadn’t thought of it that way before”, Charlie groaned. “I guess.”

Johnny pushed himself upright. “We should head back to the bus. The sun is setting. Maybe we can work on some song ideas? I mean, we barely have any ideas for official songs on the record now that we got signed.”

“True! But I have an idea for a party song!” Charlie grinned. “Come on. Let’s head back.”

The men got up and walked down to their makeshift tourbus. It was really just a small one so far because they didn’t have big performances yet as long as their album Swan Songs wasn’t finished yet but all of the tiny bits helped, right?

Back at the bus, Charlie laid down his book of lyrics. “Here. Read.”

Johnny skimmed the lyrics and made a face. “That’s silly, dude. Were you high?”

“Yeah but they’re funny, right? I think they’ll love a funny song like that. It’s stress relief.”

“True, but still. Sorta vulgar too.”

Jay stared at the lyrics, a little pale. He closed the book. “No.”

“What?”

“We’re not writing this song”, Jay concluded, shoving the book over the table to Charlie. “I don’t care how funny you think it is. It’s not. You’re just making fun of me.”

Jay got up and walked to his bunk to go hide in there. He closed the curtains and plugged in his earbuds to drown out their confused conversations. He knew for sure Charlie was just making fun of him with those lyrics.

They weren’t only vulgar but a joke to him. Fuck him. He’d always been the friend to make fun of everyone he knew. He hated it. All night no one bothered to come ask him what was up and he was grateful for it. He really didn’t feel like talking about it anyway. He fell asleep before he knew it, only waking once when Deuce hit his head against the door and both Funny and Matt burst out laughing.

They were drunk alright but they were in one piece so he was happy. He poked his head outside the curtain to look at the smiling face of his best friend. “Hey, Jaaaay!”

“Hey Deuce.”

“You… You stay in there alright? There’s fucking doors everywhere these days.”

Jay chuckled. “Okay, Deuce. Good night.”

“Good night, bro!”

 

***

 

Charlie didn’t even apologize for his lyrics. He had shown them to the others in the morning and they all agreed it would make up a pretty funny song but Jay still wasn’t on board. He knew for sure Charlie had chosen those lyrics to spite him.

“Dude, what’s wrong with it? They’re funny!” Funny argued, earning nods from the others but Jay only groaned, arms folded. “Because Charlie’s only using them to spite me!”

“What? Why would I do that? How are my lyrics connected to you?” Charlie complained, eyebrows furrowed.

Jay rolled his eyes. “Your lyrics are making fun of my soulmate tattoo. When did you see it? When I changed?”

“I’ve never seen it before! You’re too secretive about it”, Charlie argued but he seemed so genuine that Jay was getting worried. Maybe Charlie wasn’t making fun of him. Maybe it was genuine.

“Your soulmate tattoo is a weenie?” Matt chuckled. “Oh that’s bad.”

“Yeah. So imagine how I feel when Charlie goes ‘Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show’.”

“Maybe Charlie’s your soulmate”, Deuce offered but Jay snorted. “Yeah right. His tattoo has nothing to do with me. It’s a dollar bill.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “You mean the dollar bill on your mask?”

Charlie pursed his lips. “Oh fuck, Jay, I think you’re my soulmate.”

“Thanks, Sherlock”, Jay replied. “I’ve known my soulmate since I was a toddler and I had no idea. We lost a fuckton of time!”

“But we have plenty to make up for it too”, Charlie grinned and Jay rolled his eyes. “I guess we do.”

 

***

“You’re moving in with Charlie. Everything is peachy between you guys and I still haven’t met my mystery microphone guy”, Johnny sighed.

“Maybe your mystery guy is Danny? He’s a singer?” Jay offered but Johnny shook his head. “Nah, man, it’s not Danny.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s not Danny.”

Jay raised an eyebrow, craning his neck to yell for the singer. Danny poked his head around the corner. “What’s up?”

“What’s your soulmate tattoo?”

The singer shrugged. “I don’t know what it means though. It’s such a general thing.”

“What is it?”

“The number 3.”

Jay moved his hand to present Danny to Johnny. “Your soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	2. Why Couldn't It Have Been Fucking Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haircolour AU
> 
> The haircolour of your soulmate is a tattoo strip on your wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! An HU update, LOOK! Sorry for my absence though. I keep telling myself I'll update and before I know it, 2 weeks went by and I still haven't updated. Anyway, enjoy!

“Brown? I GOT FUCKING BROWN?” Jordon groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. “Brown is such a fucking common colour. Why couldn’t it have been blue? I would’ve loved to have a blue haired girl as a soulmate!”

He stared at his wrist. The brown tattoo had appeared over night, signalling the colour of his soulmate but brown was the colour of half of the population so how was he supposed to know who his soulmate was? Hell! George and Jorel had brown hair! Maybe he was supposed to get together with George? No wait, he had received his wrist tattoo as well and it was black. Jordon did not have black hair. He wished he could’ve had a better clue than brown but he didn’t. He looked more closely and noticed lighter highlights in it.

It was something but it still wasn’t as obvious as blue. He took his phone and shot a picture of his wrist, sending it to George and Jorel with the caption ‘ _Fml, right?’_

They responded with laughing emojis and “you’re screwed”.

Jorel’s tattoo was partially blonde, partially black. At least THAT was a clue!

 

***

“Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it hurt to help?”, Johnny asked, amplifier in hand. “I mean, I know. We’ve been in and out of bands for ages but I’m telling you. Hollywood Undead is THE band for us so come on, help me set up the equipment before Deuce arrives. You know he’s cranky about being on the road.”

“Yeah, of course”, Charlie muttered. He took a handful of cables and followed Johnny inside where Funny and Jay were setting up the stage. Matt was already doing a soundcheck for the drums so he wouldn’t interrupt any of the guitar and bass checks with his loud noise.

Charlie sighed. Deuce and Matt had black hair. Funny’s was brown but his tattoo was blonde. He hated it. He hated not having a single clue about his soulmate for years now. He’d been 16 when he had received the tattoo overnight but now, he was 22 now and he still had no clue who his soulmate was. By now Johnny had met Asia and Jay had met Vanessa. It was just plain depressing to be around them now. He wanted to meet his soulmate.

Or at least figure out who it was if he had met them already.

He rolled up his sleeves and bend down to plug the cords in.

“Charlie!”

“What? I’m helping out, aren’t I?”

“No, not that! THAT!” Jay called out, pointing at his wrist. “Your tattoo turned black.”

Charlie whipped his head down to look at his wrist. The once chocolate brown colour was now pitch black. His soulmate had dyed their hair black!

“Oh my God, that’s a clue…”, he muttered.

 

***

“Fuck Deuce. Let him go his own way and crash while we soar. His loss, you know?” Johnny preached for the fifth time that weak already. Ever since Danny joined them, everyone was going on and on about him being a replacement for Deuce.

Fuck no, he wasn’t.

He wasn’t some cheap replacement boy. He’d been a part of their routine for about two years now? He was the logical option when they’d heard him sing. He knew all of the HU songs by heart! And he had some pretty sick ideas for their new record.

Danny shrugged. “I knew what I was in for. The fans aren’t gonna forget about Deuce, you know.”

“True”, Matt endorsed, leaning forward to take his drink off the table.

The new singer sighed and stretched to which Charlie cocked his head. “Hey! You have a brown tattoo too?”

Danny turned his head to Charlie and looked at his wrist. “My soulmate? Oh yeah, pretty annoying. Brown is such a common colour.”

“Same. Mine’s brown too.”

The black era of his tattoo didn’t last long. Only about a year before it returned to chocolate brown again. He hated it but he had to live with it, right?

“Fucking annoying. Why didn’t I get blue?”

“I said the exact same thing when it appeared on my skin”, Charlie laughed. Johnny eyed Jay knowingly who smiled back at him but the pair said nothing.

 

***

 

“Did you dye your hair?” Charlie asked when Danny walked in, bleach blonde now. The singer rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically with: “Nooo, it just changed overnight! Of course, I fucking dyed my hair, you idiot.”

“Whoa, the asshole knows me for a while and thinks he can call me names?” Charlie teased, earning a smile from the singer. “Oh shut up.”

Charlie was about 27 years old now and it stung that he still hadn’t met his brown haired soulmate but he had learned to accept it. One day they would meet and everything would be fine. He’d tell them about how he had fussed over it being brown all the time and they’d laugh, admit the same because truth was, Charlie had brown hair. He never showed it because of the snapback on his head but his hair was definitely brown.

“Anyway. Anyone else wanna comment on my bleached hair? I wanna get it out of the way”, Danny asked, looking around between the guys before he sat down next to Charlie. “Anyone?”

Matt grinned. “Now Deuce is gonna call you a beach bae fuckboy.”

“Wait, what?”

The drummer looked up amused. “You know because… Oh fuck it, nevermind.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I only changed it to show my soulmate, you know. Bleach blonde might be easier to identify than brown, right?”

“Right.”

“My soulmate still has brown hair”, Charlie complained, rolling up his sleeve to find a bleached blonde tattoo on his wrist. He gazed at it in shock and looked at Danny whose eyes were wide as well.

Johnny leaned over to Jay. “You owe me a twenty, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
